


Doomsday AU's

by FallenQueen2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doomsday AU, Eobard is a hero, Evil!Barry, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and very upset about it, coldflash - Freeform, eobard keeps barry caitlin and cisco alive, he likes them too much, malcolm is amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: 1-ColdFlash Soulmate's2-Evil!Barry and Hero!Eobard3-Eobard/Barry/Cailtin/Cisco





	1. Chapter 1

“This is no fun without the Flash to try and stop us.” Mick grumbled as he and Leonard headed towards where Thawne had ‘summoned’ them. Mick hated being summoned, but he kind of no choice right now.

“The Flash was a pest and now without him we have free reign of the city, Central is ours Mick.” Leonard sent his partner a sideways look. 

“When did they pluck you from the timeline? Have you ever even fought against the Flash yet?” Mick asked, a sudden coil of dread appearing in his gut.

“No, they told me everything though.” Len wasn’t sure where Mick was going at this, but felt something settle in his gut at the way Mick paled.

“You know Damien killed the Flash and has his cowl mounted on a shelf right?” Mick started off slowly, he almost threw up when he had spotted the red headpiece sitting there.

“So?” Leonard rubbed at his wrist, the leather soul mate cover starting to annoy his skin.

“Look at your mark Len.” Mick said quickly, picking up on the movement. Leonard all but ripped his leather cover off his wrist and fell to his knees at the sight of the black, scorched words that were inked on his skin. That only happened when their soul mate was dead.

“No, you mean… The Flash was my soul mate?” Len’s voice was small and quiet even to himself.

“His name was Barry Allen, he was your heart. The reason you agreed to Rip Hunter’s offer, he was the light to your dark. He was everything to you, he meant more to you than any heist ever did.” Mick explained, remembering seeing the two in quiet moments together, remembering everything his Len had told him about his soul mate.

“Thawne took your soul mate away without a single thought and used you, us to do it.” Mick growled and Len looked up from his blacken wrist with a look of rage on his face that was rarely seen.

“I am going to get that spear and I will make him pay for stealing my soul mate from me and I will bring my Flash back.” Leonard snarled as he stood up strongly, his purpose was renewed as new plans started to form in his mind.

“That’s the Leonard Snart I know.” Mick said smugly glad he had lit a fire underneath of his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a very dark AU, but somehow it just turned into Eobard whining to Malcolm about how annoying it is to be the hero lol oh well :P

“This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Eobard complained to Malcolm who just looked at the Speedster amused over the rim of his glass tumbler.

“What exactly are you blabbering on about?” Malcolm put his cup down after taking a long sip feeling like he would need it.

“Somehow I became the FLASH!” Eobard exclaimed with a disgusted look on his face. Malcolm couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that, Eobard glared at him as he slumped down in his seat and oh my god was he pouting?

“Do I want to know?” Malcolm asked, he was curious now.

“Apparently when I reworked reality, somehow thinking I want the Flash gone didn’t erase him from reality… It just made him evil! He’s basically me now and I’m suddenly the hero of Central City because they saw me fighting with him.” Eobard explained, making hand gestures while he spoke, making Malcolm smirk a few times.

“The Flash is the villain and you’re suddenly the hero?” Malcolm said to be clear. 

“Yes! The Speed Force must be trolling me, this is really unfair.” Eobard crossed his arms moodily.

“So instead of trying to rule the world you are running around trying to stop the Flash?” Malcolm asked, leaning forward as his eyes glinted with amusement.

“Basically yes, I wager to say that Barry Allen is even worse than I was! He kills people left and right; he toys with Leonard Snart of all people and mocks me! Me!” Eobard ran his hand through his hair making a face. 

“Looks like the Speed Force doesn’t like you messing with reality huh?” Malcolm snickered when Eobard let out a dramatic moan.

“Seems so.” Eobard huffed.

“Why can’t you just catch him and put him in a cell like the Black Flash?” Malcolm asked curiously before a grin spread over his face. “Or maybe you like playing the heroic Speedster, you like fighting and racing with the Flash.”

“I don’t have energy for this anymore, I never knew being a hero was so exhausting and depressing. I suddenly have an odd respect for the Flash I fought against.” Eobard’s face twisted up as something suddenly made sense of something.

“Mr. Thawne the Flash is attacking downtown Central again.” A voice crackled from an earpiece Eobard had on and he heaved a loud sigh.

“I feel like I have made a grave error.” Eobard said stone faced to Malcolm before he sped off to deal with the Flash leaving a very amused Malcolm behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard finds his new reality's versions of Barry, Caitlin and Cisco. He decides to keep them.

Eobard smiled as he leaned against the doorframe that led into the large living room his beautiful (if he says so himself) house had. Cisco was sitting cross-legged on the ground with the coffee table in front of him covered in odds and ends as he worked on some sort of gadget.

Caitlin was sitting behind Cisco, her legs hanging on either side of Cisco’s body while she absently braided his hair while watching some show that was playing on the television. Barry was curled up in an armchair, nose buried in a book wrapped up in a blanket looking far too cute for his own good.

Eobard wasn’t sure about these three when they used the spear to rewrite reality. He thought they would follow the same path as before, but when it turned out to be some nobody underneath the cowl of the Flash Eobard scoured Central for the trio. He had actually stumbled on them all by accident and he couldn’t help but whisk them away, to keep them hidden from the world and more importantly from the other Legion members.

“Eobard! Welcome home!” Barry caught sight of him when he looked up, he pushed his classes up his nose before trying to unwrap himself from his blanket in order to greet Eobard.

“About time.” Cisco smiled at Eobard before going back to tinker with the gadget.

“How was your day? Don’t worry dinner is almost ready.” Caitlin smiled as she tied off the braid in Cisco’s hair before draping herself over the back of the couch to properly look at Eobard who was shrugging his suit jacket off now.

“Just glad to be home with you beautiful people.” Eobard opened his arms for the hug Barry was about to give him. This version of Barry was very cuddly, adorable and completely smitten with him so he was glad he kept Barry around.

“We looked over the blueprints you gave us and we have some um…” Caitlin looked like she was trying to find the right word without offending him.

“Tweaks.” Cisco offered up with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Tweaks work.” Barry nodded his agreement; smile widening as Eobard kissed his nose as he remembered why he kept these three around even now, they were adorable and geniuses in their own rights.

“You little geniuses can show me after dinner, now what are we watching tonight?” Eobard collapsed onto the couch, bringing a laughing Barry down with him. Cisco leaned back against his legs while Caitlin slithered underneath his free arm. Eobard smiled as he accepted the loving touches from the three as he relaxed, this was one of the reasons he wanted to cement this reality for good. He didn’t want to give this up.


End file.
